Awkward Times and Apologizing
by LazySundayGirl
Summary: My oneshot for shadowofthemoonxx's contest. Read her story My High School Life before this oneshot, otherwise you won't understand. Tratie, Pipeo, and Percabeth. T for cursing.


**Hello, world!**

**This is my oneshot for shadowofthemoonxx's contest. Before you read his, you have to read My high School Life by shadowofthemoonxx. It's an amzing story, one of my all-time favorites.**

**So, this one is chapter 24: 'Eavesdropping'. It's in Katie's POV, first person. I'm writing this while listening to 'If You Ever Come Back' from the Script. It fits with this chapter.**

**So, onwards with the oneshot!**

* * *

Katie

It's been two weeks since Piper and Leo had their fight. It's been hell. Every time they would be in a room together you could feel the obvious tension. It was so annoying.

You could tell that they wanted to get back, but they were both too stubborn to apologive. It was the subject of everybody's conversations at school. They would whisper and look at one of the two whenever they walked past. No doubts Reyna twisted it to seem like Piper was the evil person and that it was all her fault.

Reyna was a bitch. That's all I have to say about her. Excuse my language. Normally I wouldn't swear, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She's been making Piper's life miserable for two years. Piper is an amazing person, there's no way she deserves that. I know what happened, and I know that Reyna set it all up. I seriously don't like her. I would say hate, but that's a too strong word. Hate means that you would want them dead. I don't want her dead, I just want her to be a better person. It sounds totally cheesy, but it's true.

Leo doesn't know what happened, though. All he knows is that it's something important, and he's frustrated that Piper won't tell him. I can tell. What can I say, I know my cousin.

Okay, okay, he isn't very good at hiding his feelings, but still.

He's more like a brother to me. I hate seeing him like this. He's obviously hurt. So is Piper. Leo's hurt because Piper won't tell him, and Piper's hurt because she's thinking about the 'event'. Annabeth told me, because I was left in the dark. She hates it just as much as I do. Neither of us can stand not knowing something.

I feel terrible for Piper. I seriosuly felt like slapping Jason along with Reyna. Normally I wasn't very aggressive, but nobody hurts my friends.

Nobody. You don't want to make me mad.*

Back to the situation, it was so maddening. It was so awkward. They couldn't talk to each other. They wouldn't look each other in the eye. So annoying. So—freaking—annoying. All of us were like, _Just say sorry and get it over with! _The whole school probably felt like that. As much as they don't like Piper for something she didn't even do, Pipeo (as the Barbie's of the school called them) was so cute.

And Leo acted like a total fool. Always talking about Piper. But this week, all he's been doing is playing loud music, never saying a word (well, a few, but you know what I mean), and just moping around the whole time. It was so annoying.

As you can tell, either I'm going crazy these two weeks or I am extremely annoyed.

* * *

Finally, after two and a half agonizing weeks, they got back together. They were acting just like before. It was so much better. Leo was happier again. Piper was too. The mood in our friend circle was way better.

After they made up, we were all sitting at lunch. I was so much happier to see them back together. Much better that way.

"I'm glad you two are together again." I blurted out. "Leo's been moping around making the house's atmosphere so dull. And the mood in the room across from mine was so depressing. I couldn't take it. I was about to move in with Travis or Annabeth." Piper laughed. I realised what I said only after Travis spoke.

"You were about to move in with me?"

I felt my face heat up and nodded. He kissed me, and it was just like the first time. Like nothing else existed.

Leo scrunched up his nose. "Well, I'm glad we're together. No more awkward moments. I hated those." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and say, '_Nobody here liked those, Einstein.'_

Piper, however, didn't seem annoyed by that super obvious comment (no sarcasm intended). "You and I both." She said.

Annabeth sighed. "Well, it's a good thing that you're together like Katie said. It was so depressing when you two weren't together and that was for nearly three weeks. Not even Travis could cheer you guys up. You two were moping like crazy. I mean, you guys literally locked yourself up in you room for the whole time unless you needed to come out. And in this case, Piper barely came out because her room is huge. It has a mini fridge. So, she only came out for school. It was so—"

"We get it, stop ranting, babe!" Percy interrupted her. Not a good thing. Never, _ever,_ interrupt Annabeth unless you want to end up in the hospital with a cast on. But with Percy, Annabeth was way more forgiving. At least she didn't hurt him. She just looked annoyed.

"Actually, that was more like rambling." My boyfriend corrected.

"It was kind of both. She was ranting and rambling." Percy argued.

"Let's just call it verbal diarrhoea. End of discussion." Piper said. We all looked at her weirdly, but then shrugged and agreed.

After a while, Percy snickered. We stared at him.

"Verbal diarrhoea." He said, continuing to snicker. We all rolled our eyes. Leave it to Percy to make stupid random comments.

I guess some things never change.

* * *

**Ta-da! Horrible? Bad? Good? Awesome? Amazing? REVIEW! I'd love to hear your opinions. It helps me get better at writing. **

***Same for me. Never make me mad. You **_**will **_**end up hurt if I get to you. *****smiles innocently*******

**Sorry if Katie was OOC in the oneshot, you just don't know what's going on in her head, so I just took a guess.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**LazySundayGirl**

**P.S. This is just a oneshot. There will not be a chapter to follow this or**** anything!**


End file.
